Proud American Hacker
by dontstopbelieving123
Summary: America Phillips life is changed when she gets rejected from Stanford but is soon hired by Tony Stark to help him hack into S.H.I.E.L.D's files sucky summary and still in the works of what exactly I'm going to do here but it's an OC story basically
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry could you repeat that again?" I asked the Dean of Stanford.  
"We're terminating your acceptance to our school" he shrugged as if it was nothing.  
"Wait, wait, wait wait last week you said it would be an honor for me to come to you're school because of my vast knowledge in computer technology" I said a bit narcisstically.  
"You're right, that was until we looked further into your files" I froze.  
"What could you have possibly found? I mean I have a clean slate" I lied._ I should know I made it that way it had only taken me five minutes to delete all the illegal stuff I had done_ I thought.  
"We have knowledge from an anonymous source that you unblocked your high schools internet blocking system, hacked into CNN to look up files about that Norse God problem in New Mexico for a Science project, and hacked into Stark Industries computer system to make an Iron Man suit of your own"  
"Not for myself, just bragging rights. And by the way I did way better than those terrorist in Iraq who tried to replicate it so be glad it was me instead of somebody else" I admitted.  
"So you don't deny any of these accusations?"  
"No I don't" I looked into my lap seeing no way out of this.  
"Now you can see as to why we can't accept you into our school now" the Dean told me like I was a five year old who needed to be put on timeout. I rolled my eyes at him. Why should it matter to him I'm a genius with a rocky past? I'd studied and worked my butt off to get here just like everybody else. He really shouldn't care I mean who hasn't done some sort of illegal activity every now and then. I nodded my head though at the Dean and got out slowly. I walked out trying to just forget about everything that just happened but the more I tried to clear my mind the more I just got pissed off about it. Who the hell was the anonymous source? I couldn't take it anymore and as unprofessional as it was I turned towards the window in the Dean's office and flipped him off, which helped a bit.  
"Classy next you should T.P. his office" this male voice said behind me. I turned around and saw this guy sitting in a Rolls Royce, for some reason he looked slightly familiar.  
"Can I help you?" I asked not really in the mood to talking to anybody right now.  
"America Phillips?" the guy asked.  
"Yes" I answered. The guy smiled.  
"Need a ride?"  
"No thanks I don't take rides from strangers" I continued walking on but the car just followed slowly behind me.  
"Sorry forgot to introduce myself. Tony Stark, the anonymous source who you probably want to kill right now" he introduced himself. Oh great! I knew I would get in trouble someday for breaking into Stark's personal files but I hadn't expected to be confronted by the man himself. _Let's see I could either run for my life right now before he probably calls SWAT on me or just get in the car with him _I contemplated in my mind and chose the latter. I got a good grip on my phone just in case and got in the car.  
"Frappucino?" he offered me some sort of Starbucks cup. I shook my head politely. He awkwardly took a sip of his coffee drink loudly.  
"So you probably have questions?" he said.  
"Are you escorting me to jail in style?" I asked taking in the nice interior of the car.  
"No"  
"Then what are you doing?" I asked.

"Hiring you"

"Pardon?"

"Why else would I make sure you wouldn't get accepted into Standford when you work for me now, and your welcome by the way because frankly only overachievers and hot heads go to Stanford which then leads to depression and alcoholism. Honestly I think I've saved you thousands of dollars in therapy" I raised my eyebrow at him.  
"I don't work for you. I think I would recall sending in an application form to Stark Industries" I said.  
"You didn't have too because I found you"  
"Sorry what?" _What the hell did that girl scout put in that brownie I bought from her_ I wondered. Honestly if somebody told me this morning that around 2 o'clock in the afternoon I'd get denied from Stanford but get hired by Stark Industries five minutes later. I would laugh in their face.

"America Phillips, daughter of two ex-marines Shaun and Donna Phillips. Planted your first computer virus at age 5. Trojan if I'm correct. I would list the rest of your accomplishments but you already know them"  
"How did yo-"  
"It may have taken you five minutes to delete most of your crimes from your record but it took me 1 to recover it all. And besides I never forget a hacker that tries to steal my ideas" he wagged a finger at me as if this was all one big joke.  
"Still confused on the now working for you part and why you got me kicked out of the college I've been working my whole life for"  
"Right that. Have you heard of S.H.I.E.L.D?" I thought about it and the name did ring a bell.  
"Is it a branch of the military?"  
"Not even close honey" and then as a quick change of subject. He handed me a laptop.  
"Crack this code" he said.  
"What?"  
"Go on crack it" I looked at the code on the computer. I put my mind to work as my fingers typed rhythmically over the keyboard and when I finished it said access granted. Tony smiled.  
"What was this for?" I asked.  
"You have breached the FBI. Not to bad actually. You most certainly are hired" he nodded as he fixed up what I had just done to make it look like I hadn't breached it at all. I suddenly looked out the tinted windows and saw we were at an airplane tarmac.  
"What are we doing here?"  
"You are going to S.H.I.E.L.D's helicarrier and help **me** breach into their system. Don't worry they already know that you're with me, they don't know exactly why, but they know you're with me, so they'll let you right on. You probably should leave soon, plane leaves in 10 minutes"  
"Isn't this considered kidnapping?" I asked.  
"I'm giving you 10 minutes to decided on whether or not you want to go. But I will let you know that you will be a big part of history if you agree to my job for you" I skimmed over his offer in my mind. I really did have nowhere else to go. I couldn't go to Stanford and I most definitely wasn't going back to community college and now I was being offered the job of a lifetime. Eh what the heck.  
"I'll do it" I told him.  
"We'll keep in touch"  
"You're not coming with me?"  
"Somebody's got to set the place up before I get there" he told me as he handed me a manila envelope. I got out of the car before it sped away leaving me alone on the tarmac.

"Well nowhere else to go but on to the plane" I realized out loud.

**So hope you all liked it. I would like some reviews on your thoughts. I don't know exactly where this is going to go I'm just sort of writing it for fun right now but I hope you enjoyed it:D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy about all the positive response this got thank you to those who reviewed and favorited and story alerted I love you all :D 3**

I awoke from the small nap I was having as we landed on this sort of aircraft carrier out in the middle of the ocean. I looked out the window and saw the whole tarmac of the carrier was filled with varieties planes. I got out of my very comfy seat and found this bag in the seat across from me filled with my things from my apartment. _Great so he kidnapped me and broke into my apartment_ I thought. My phone went off and I saw that I got a text from Tony.

"If anybody asks you're a technician for the suit" was all it said. I got off the plane. To find people running around preparing for something. I put on my red aviator sunglasses to block out the blinding sun and then I realized that I felt like a total bad ass right now standing on the tarmac. I resisted the urge to quote Top Gun.  
"America Phillips?" this red haired women wearing a jumpsuit,that probably nobody else could wear as good as her, asked as she walked up to me with this attractive blonde guy behind her, who dressed sort of like my great-grandpa.  
"Yes that's me" I answered  
"Natasha Romanoff and this is Capt. Steve Rogers" she introduced herself and the man behind her. I chuckled a bit to myself.  
"Sorry it's just that's the same name of the guy who was-"  
"Captain America" Steve finished for me.  
"Yeah I'm sure you got teased for that all the time. I only know about it because I did a term paper about American War propaganda guessing you did too then?" I asked.  
"I am Captain America" he said sheepishly. NO way because then you'd be either dead or all wrinkly I thought to myself.  
"Is your name really America?" he asked.  
"Yeah I've got a whole family lineage of ex-marines so it was bound to happen at some point" I joked as we had to start following Natasha around. Soon she introduced to us to this one doctor named Bruce Banner. All these names seemed vaguely familiar to me as I tried to remember about what I had read before I took my nap on the way over here. Soon things just started to feel like the first day of school as I was introduced to Nick Fury and most of everybody else on the S.H.I.E.L.D crew and I got a rundown of what was going to happen on this mission. Fury kept looking over at me as if he expected me to know about everything that was going on, which sadly I didn't.  
"Ms. Phillips it's a pleasure seeing you again. How are your parents doing?" this man named Agent Coulson asked me as he led me and Dr. Banner to this sort of work area for us to do some research.  
"Fine?" I asked wondering how this stranger knew my parents.  
"It's been a long time since Doug and I talked" Coulson said.  
"Did you know him in military?" I guessed.  
"No you probably don't remember he worked here a long time ago when you were younger" I stopped in my tracks for second. That's something my dad definitely forgot to mention to me. Also I tried to process the thought of my dad having to where one of those S.H.I.E.L.D jumpsuits. I shuddered at the thought for a moment but continued on remembering that I would have to call my dad later about that. I started working on my laptop while Dr. Banner was working on some sort of touch screen computer.  
"So what are you here for?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.  
"Helping locate the tesseract for S.H.I.E.L.D" he said.  
"Don't make fun of me for asking but what's that?" I asked. _God I probably should have paid more attention to that pamphlet Tony gave me_ I realized. He then explained to me that it was some sort of cube that had energy and some ultimate source of power in it and that he needed to track it down because this guy named Loki had a hold of it.  
"Well that completely is the opposite of what I actually thought it was"  
"And what was it?"  
"Some sort of dinosaur" I joked making the both of us laugh.  
"Stark didn't tell me anything. He just kind of threw me on a plane and said 'meet you there'" I told a half truth. He nodded sympathetically. I looked back at the tiny laptop I had been working on and saw that I had gotten into S.H.I.E.L.D's files. I had no clue what I was supposed to be looking for until I came across a folder. I saw the title was PROJECT AMERICA. It seemed suspicious enough to me. I clicked on it and saw pictures of X-Ray's of some sort of brain scans and then there were documents that were journaled out of a progress going on with this one girl after some sort of experiment. I know it had nothing to do with what I was supposed to be looking for but this was so interesting. At the end of the journal there was a signature. I had immediately recognized it because I had forged onto so many permission slips as a kid. It was my dad's. I got out of my chair.  
"Do you mind if I use this just for a second?" I asked Bruce as I walked over to his touch screen computer.

"Um sure? Wait are you logging onto skype?" he asked.  
"It's kind of important" I told him. My dad's face popped up on the screen.  
"Hey honey, how was Stanford?"  
"Oh it was great dad I got rejected, I'm now on a helicarrier with S.H.I.E.L.D and work for Stark Industries, oh and guess what else I JUST DISCOVERED THAT YOU PUT A COMPUTER CHIP IN MY BRAIN" I snapped at him.  
"Do you want me to leave?" Bruce asked awkwardly.  
"No you're fine this will be over in just a second" I told him calmly and then I looked back at my dad.  
"Well oh dear father of mine, if that's even your real name, when were you going to decide to tell me this" I scowled at him.  
"I'm just gonna leave" Bruce inched out of the room. My dad let out a sigh.  
"It's hard to explain"  
"And while we're on the subject when were you going to tell me you worked for some sort of spy agency" I whispered. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I saw that Tony was calling me. I ignored the message.  
"Are you going to keep interrupting me?" my dad asked. I crossed my arms and huffed. I got a phone call from Tony again but I ignored it.  
"You were just born and the doctor's told your mother and I that something was wrong with your brain, it was a tumor, you weren't going to last more than a month. Coincidentally S.H.I.E.L.D had just developed a project that made someone into a sort super computer. They wanted to test it out on a child to see how it would progress throughout time. Nobody would do it. Your mom and I signed you up as a last resort, because they told us it'd save your life and it did" my dad explained.  
"So I'm not smart at all I just have a computer in my brain?"  
"No you're genuinely smart but there are some things you have in there that are not yours" he said.  
"Such as?"  
"Nuclear missile codes, combat skills, your hacking skills, almost anything you can imagine" he explained.  
"Yes I know quite shocking Mr. Phillips but I need to speak to your daughter right now" Tony's face popped up on the screen.  
"I was talking to my dad" I snapped at him.  
"And now you're talking to me" Tony smirked.  
"Haven't found anything yet well you know except for this now" I pointed at my head.  
"Hey figuring out that you're a human computer and getting kicked out of Stanford in the same day can be stress inducing I understand" he nodded. I rolled my eyes.  
"I'll keep looking" I told him.  
"Any idea of where you are right now?" he asked. The door was slammed open by Natasha and I closed Tony out for a second.  
"We found Loki in Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Konigstrasse. Fury said you could fly us there quickly" she said. It wasn't a question I think she was actually ordering me to do it. I just nodded my head at her.  
"Be out there in a second" I told her. She ran out. I pulled Tony back up.  
"Did you hear that?"  
"I did. I'll be right on my way. Have fun flying PC"

"PC?"

"Personal Computer? You've got a computer in your brain? Never mind" he answered logging out once I realized I didn't get his joke.  
"Honey you know I'm still here right?" my dad said.  
"Right sorry erm love you and see you soon hopefully if I don't die trying to fly the plane. The chip does have info on how to fly a plane on it right?" I asked.  
"It has all the information in the world on it. All you have to do is concentrate on what you want and you'll have the information" he explained.  
"So yes then master yoda?"  
"Yes" he laughed  
"Well bye" I waved awkwardly at the screen before logging out.  
"Right fly a plane. I can do that" I tried to encourage myself.

**So hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :D bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

I kept looking back at Steve in his Captain America suit, while we were flying, and then chuckling to myself.  
"What?" he asked.  
"You don't want to know" I told him laughing again at seeing him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"That suit it's just-" I held back laughter. I couldn't help how childish it was but he looked kind of dorky in it but cute at the same time and it just made me giggle. Steve rolled his eyes and smiled at me though, so thank god he had a sense of humor.  
"How long have you been flying?" Steve asked me.  
"Five minutes" I answered looking at my watch.  
"No I mean as a pilot"  
"Five minutes" I nodded. It turned out the instructions my dad had given me worked. I closed my eyes focused for a moment and suddenly I saw flashes of maps, coordinates, books and videos on how to fly planes and then we took off. I was now following some sort of GPS that I had helped implant into the plane so we could find this Loki guy.  
"America has a super computer in her brain she can access any information in the world" Natasha explained to him.  
"How many people knew about this besides me?" I asked her.  
"Everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D assumed your father would tell you at some point" she shrugged.  
"The man won't even drop hints on what he wants for father's day" I told her. I suddenly spotted something suspicious down below as we flew over this courtyard. I saw people kneeling in front of this one guy. I moved one of the camera's connected to the plane and zoomed in on the person standing above them and saw this man with greasy black hair and piercing green eyes. He was wearing some sort of armor and had a ridiculous hat on that had antlers and he was also carrying this weird glowing staff.  
"Is this him?" I asked Natasha and Steve. They both got a good look at him and nodded.  
"Alright so what do we do?" I started asking questions but Steve grabbed a parachute and jumped out. I then looked for Natasha for help and she suggested we move down to give Steve back up in case the worst happened. Natasha looked at me as I felt myself starting to hyperventilate. I have never been in any situation where I have had to save lives. Being a computer nerd just meant you literally don't move from your computer while your doing research papers.  
"You nervous?" she asked.  
"No" I tried to say nonchalantly. She gave me a reassuring smile.  
"We're all nervous on our first mission" she said.  
"Oh I'm just helping out I'm not joining up with you guys" I tried to tell her. She gave me a smile like she thought I was lying. Maybe she was right. I was already in to deep with Tony having me spy on them and then me figuring out I was one of their experiments. How long would it take before they would have me dress up in one of those jumpsuits and being asked to save the world?

_Hopefully never_ I thought.  
"Loki drop the staff" Natasha said on this intercom once we were low enough and after Steve had landed safely down below. Apparently he didn't like being told that and he shot this blue ball of energy at us. I swerved out of the way just in time feeling adrenaline coursing through me.  
"You're gonna have to shoot him" Natasha told me.  
"Are you crazy I can't shoot somebody" I said.  
"In situations like these you can" she stated.  
"Ok" I said nervously hitting a button. I tried to aim the gun connected to plane at Loki and shot at him, but nothing happened the bullets just deflected off of him. Luckily the people below ran away in terror as more chaos ensued. Nothing was stopping Loki.  
"Hey Natasha, Microsoft America miss me?" Tony's voice breached our intercom units and suddenly apart of the planes system was override and AC/DC was being blasted through the speakers. I relaxed a bit and watched down below as Tony and Steve teamed up and had Loki cornered.  
"Yeah" I said excitedly sticking my hand out for a high five from Natasha but she just stared at my hand. Guess she's too cool for high fives then I assumed.

* * *

"Go to the right" Tony said over my shoulder once we had loaded him, Steve, and Loki on to the plane.  
"No" I answered quickly.

"You'll go right through those clouds though and lose service on that GPS" he stated.  
"I have Google Earth in my head believe me I think I can handle clouds"

"She said before we all plummeted to our deaths" he joked.

"If I wanted a back seat flyer I would've asked for one but I didn't so play nicely with Steve in the back or something while I'm flying" I waved Tony off. Natasha called in S.H.I.E.L.D to let them know we got Loki and that he wasn't talking. We could hear Tony ragging on Steve behind us as he tried to make as many jokes about him being an old guy as he could.  
"So care to share any information yet?" I asked turning my head towards Loki and he just stayed silent. We moved into the cloud cover and the plane started shaking. I heard thunder and saw lightening all around us.

"These are weird" Natasha pointed out. We all got a good grip on something as the plane shook again.  
"Not scared of a little lightening are you?" Steve asked Loki and I saw Loki was looking around the plane now as if he were expecting something.  
"It's not the lightening it's usually what follows after it"Loki told us as if we were idiots. There was a loud thump on the top of the plane.  
"What the hell was that?" I jumped at noise.  
"I'll go check it out up top lower the door" Tony said. I lowered the hatch door and somebody flew in. I turned around and saw this huge dude and I immediately recognized him from my science project that I had done on the possibility of extra terrestrial life forms, not to mentio I stole clips of him from CNN last year. It was Thor. My jaw dropped as he grabbed Loki and just flew out.  
"Stark don't go yet we need a plan of attack if we want to get Loki back" Natasha told him.  
"I have a plan...attack" Tony said before jumping out. Next Steve was grabbing for another parachute.  
"I would sit out on this one Cap, these guys are like God's" Natasha warned.  
"There's only one God out there and he doesn't look like that" Steve said. I turned around and we smiled at each other and I gave him a small salute before he hopped out.

"What?" I asked Natasha as she looked at me and she just raised her eyebrows.  
"I just saluted him it's a thing we Americans do" I shrugged taking the plane down to see what was going on. When we finally got low enough I saw this big crater that I know wasn't caused by a meteorite. In the middle of the crater was Stark, Steve, and Thor all looking winded probably because they had all tried to kill each other while Loki just sat on the side watching. I grabbed the intercom.

"See boys this is why we can't have anything nice" I told them.

"And also why some of you don't have friends. You just blow things up" I added.

**Yay chp. 3 done hope you liked it and review if you did also I posted a visual of America on my polyvore it's the same username that i have on here so look it up if you want too :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I was walking back to the lab where I was working with Bruce only to see the back of my dad when I opened the door. He hadn't seen my yet so I tried to close the door as quietly as I could.  
"America Phillips may I remind you that I was an ex-spy and I know that's you at the door" my dad said without turning around. I muttered a swear word to myself. You probably would never be able to tell my dad and I were related. My dad was tall with brown hair and brown eyes while I stood at normal height with red hair and blue eyes.  
"Dad" I put on a fake smile. What was he doing here?  
"Hi sweetie I was just talking to Dr. Banner here about Gama Radiation" he said.  
"Moment please?" I asked looking at my dad.  
"I think whatever you can say to me you can say in front of Dr. Banner" my dad smirked. I got a good grip on his arm and dragged him out to the main deck where everybody was working.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
" I wanted to help" he said protectively.  
"I'm fine can you please just go"  
"Am I embarrassing you in front of your friends peanut?" he joked pointing at Thor while saying my old nickname.  
"No I'm a grown woman now dad. I don't need you to take care of me anymore besides I'm on here for something way different then being Tony's suit technician" I whispered.  
"What do you mean?" I looked down at my feet.  
"You're hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D?" he guessed. He wasn't a big fan of me being a hacker.  
"Maybe. Possibly. Yes" I answered.  
"We're talking about this later" he said to me pointing a threatening finger at me.  
"What are you going to do send me to my room?" I taunted. He glared at me jokingly as everyone that was apart of the Avengers initiative started filing out to watch Fury talk to Loki on these monitors that were implanted into a table. Apparently S.H.I.E.L.D was trapping Loki in this sort of container that was meant to hold Bruce in case he well… Hulked out. I got chills every time Loki would look at the camera we were watching him from and tell us about what he was going to do to the world once he got the tesseract back and how powerful the tesseract really was.  
"So what's his plan Thor?" Steve asked. He started to explain something about an army not of this world and I for some reason couldn't stop staring at his biceps.  
"Stop staring" my dad whispered to me.  
"I'm not staring"  
"You've been my daughter for a long time I know when your staring at guys"  
"Well if you haven't noticed I'm on a plane full of sexy men so forgive me if I stare" I said to him.  
"Well stare at Captain America or whatever at least stare at someone you can have a functioning relationship with"

"Well lets see my options now are a Dr. that turns all huge and green when he's angry, a dude who was frozen in ice for more than half a century and is as old as grandpa, and a guy that flys around in an iron man suit"

"That's better than dating a god"  
"Dad!" I smiled at him.  
"Are you two alright over there" Bruce asked.  
"Yeah we're just talking" my dad put on a fake smile.  
"Anyways so what did he need iridium for?"I asked anybody hoping we could bring the subject back.  
"It's a stabilizing agent" Tony answered as he walked in with Agent Coulson next to him.  
"Meaning?"  
"It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D no hard feelings though point break you've got a mean swing" Tony smacked Thor jokingly.  
"Also it means it could stay open as long as Loki wants" he continued as he walked up to the main computers.  
"America" he nodded me over. I walked over to him quickly. And we had a silent conversation real quick on what I had been up to.  
"We're in but I'm not sure what we're looking for exactly but the files are wide open for you to see" I informed him.  
"Look at you my little illegal hacker protege" he squeezed one of my cheeks before I smacked his hand away.  
"Right Ms. Philips would like to point out that, that man over there is on Tumblr he thought we wouldn't notice but we did" Tony said covering up our conversation as he pointed out to a guy that was actually on Tumblr on one of the main computers.  
"So what would Loki need to open the portal" Steve asked.  
"He'd have to heat the cube to 112 million Kelvin just to break through the barrier" Bruce told him. Him and Tony started going back and forth about how Loki could start the portal but to me it seemed like they were nerd flirting.  
"I'm huge fan of how you turn into a enormous green rage monster" Tony admitted. I sat down next to Steve.  
"Oh boys quit flirting with each other and just make out" I joked making Steve laugh. My dad looked at me and I just glared at him.  
"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube I was hoping you might join him" Fury said as he joined the conversation now. I wolf whistled towards them and got a smile out of Natasha.  
"Start with that stick of his it may be magical but it looks a lot like a hydra weapon" Steve suggested to them.  
"Or something else I'd mainly like to know how he turned two of my most intelligent men into flying monkeys" Fury added.  
"Monkeys?" Thor asked.  
"I understood that reference" Steve said very proud of himself.  
"Should we go play doctor?" Tony asked.  
"Sure" Bruce agreed.  
"Agent Philips great to have you back again" Fury shook my dad's hand.  
"Pleasures all mine sir. Although I'm only here to keep an eye out on my daughter"  
"Dad" I whined.  
"Your daughter is an amazing flyer by the way" Thor said.  
"Thank you . I had feeling a did a good job of not crashing into anything when you scared the hell out of me" I nodded at him. They all looked at me oddly.

"Sorry just wanted to mention that I heard last time you were here on earth you got hit by a car...twice...and by the same person" I said.  
"We've been thinking about adding her to the Avengers initiative" Fury said to my dad.  
"NO" we both answered.  
"We're fine for now, maybe when a cats stuck in a tree then I'll gladly help out" I told him. It got awkwardly silent again.  
"Phil is there still a shooting ranger on here?" My dad asked.  
"Yeah" he said. My dad looked at me.  
"You're going to let me shoot a gun?" I asked amazed.  
"Why not?" he said.  
"Awesome anyone care to join?" I asked even though I knew no one would want to and I was correct. My dad and I walked to this room full of guns. My dad threw me one which I caught a bit gingerly.  
"The safety's on" he laughed at me.  
"Alright so you remember how to make that computer chip work right?" he asked. I closed my eyes took and few deep breaths and concentrated on the targets at the end of the room. When I opened them and shot across the room I got a perfect shot. My dad smiled at me proudly. We shot as many bullets as we could.  
"This is a fantastic way to get stress out" I admitted.  
"Remember when your mom and I went to couples book club?" my dad asked.  
"Yeah"  
"This is what we were actually doing" he admitted.  
"Are you saying I was a stressful child to take care of?"  
"Well you kept implanting viruses into the computer" he said making his last shot. I had to admit having my dad here did make things better.  
"America Philips" Fury's voice said over the intercom making us stop for a moment.  
"Loki wants to talk to you" he said.

**:O Oh snap what's gonna happen next? To my friend giulia who's probably gonna read this your Loki moments coming up :D anyways hope you liked the chp. and review if you did. **


	5. Chapter 5

As my dad and I descended in the elevator with Fury it felt like they were giving me instructions on how to confront a dog for the first time ever instead of just throwing me into a room alone with the flippin' God of Mischief.  
"Don't make eye contact for too long"

"Be prepared for a fight"

"Don't let anything he says get to you" they rattled off to me. I just kept taking deep breaths to stop my rapidly beating heart. Why on earth would he want to talk to me? I wasn't anything special at all. Sure I have a super computer brain but really what use could he have with that? I doubt they had computers up from where he was from.

"Stark's breaching the computer chip in your brain so that we can hear everything you hear and you'll be able to communicate" Fury told me.  
"What?" I asked confused.  
"Alright sweet cheeks can you hear me?" I heard Tony's voice asked in my head making me jump a bit.  
"Loud and clear what about us?" I asked.

"You're good"

The elevator slowed to a stop. I couldn't will myself to move forward.  
"Daddy" I said. It'd been awhile since I said that so I know my dad was listening to me when he grabbed onto my hand.  
"You know how I said I don't need you to take care of me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I lied you may want to stand by me on this one" I told him. He gave my hand a squeeze as he took out a gun and cocked it back making sure it was ready for any immediate firing. I smiled at him.  
"Good luck" Fury told me as my dad and I walked out of the elevator. My dad stayed behind as I walked towards the circular tube-like prison that Loki was being held in. I saw him standing there waiting for me. I went up to level with him and crossed my arms both of us were waiting for someone to start the conversation.

"Do I frighten you?" was the first thing he asked me.

"No" I answered back quickly and quietly but he just smirked at my stupid lie.

"See I don't believe we officially met" he said casually. _Please do not tell me that he just wanted me down here for chit_ _chat _I prayed in my mind.

"America Phillips"  
"Loki Laufreyson" he nodded his head at me.  
"What do you want?" I asked nervously still trying to hide my fear.

"You have all the knowledge in the world" he said amazedly now leaning up against the glass.

"You never knew about it till now. And yet you still can treat your father as if nothing has happened between you two" he continued now looking towards where my dad was standing.

"Great so basically he needs someone to talk about with his daddy issues" Tony muttered in my head. I tried not to crack a smile at that.  
"He's my dad" I told him.

"Your parents were holding you back. All those times when you were in need of something could have been fixed in a moment if you knew about what you were capable of" he said.

"I think I did quite fine all on my own"

"But have you ever thought about what you could've done?" I stayed silent.

"You know to them you're just an experiment. You didn't even have a choice of being able to have this capability"

"I was dying of a brain tumor, they were saving my life" I told him. I could hear my dad getting closer to us now.

"There never was any brain tumor" Loki smirked.

"Yes there was that's why they put the chip in to save my life" I snapped at him getting angry now.

"And the doctor's never said anything about it just going away" I found myself speechless. He was right how come the doctor's did never mention it to me on how I was a walking, living, breathing miracle. In fact my whole family never even mentioned the ordeal.

"Stay focused" Tony encouraged me.

"You're lying" I told him my voice getting shaky now.

"Really I'm the liar?" he asked nonchalantly looking at my dad behind me. I turned to my dad behind me and saw he was looking nervous.

"Dad?" I asked. He put down his gun for a moment.

"You stay out of my head. I don't know how you figured out but get out" My dad went up to the cage now while Loki smiled at him.

"America get you and your father out of there" Steve's voice said in my head now. I ignored it.

"He's lying dad" I looked at my father hopefully. My dad gave me a look that proved my hopes wrong.

"No you used me like some sort of lab rat?" I said to him. He stayed quiet.

"Why?" I asked voice shaking again.

"I knew you would be safe when it happened and I still love you for you. I just wanted to see if it would work" he muttered to himself regretfully.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO IT?"

"Because I found work one of the most important things at that time. I didn't realize how terrible of a father I was till after I did that to you that's why I quit S.H.I.E.L.D because I knew of the hold they had on me. That's also why I never told you about what I had done I wanted to get S.H.I.E.L.D out of my life I wanted to live as normal as a life as possible"

"Work was more important than me?" I asked. My dad went silent then I realized it was by some sort of spell that Loki was doing.

"America get out" Natasha said in my head but I just ignored them again.

"You see America we are more alike than you think. We both could have so much power if our parents weren't the ones that held us back from being who we truly could be" He leaned in close now and I followed suit trying to hear him.

"If you join me and if you help me achieve the tesseract you and I can rule over this planet together and have all the power of the world" he tried persuade me. My hand started to hover over the button that would release him.

"You hit that button and I swear to god I will send a virus to your brain right now" Tony threatened. His voice brought me back to reality. Suddenly there was a huge explosion that shook the whole plane and my hand slipped on the button as I fell to the ground. Loki must have finally let go of that silencing spell he was doing on my dad.  
"America run" he told me calmly.

"I'm so sorry" I apologized feeling terrible now. I had almost joined _him_. I let him get control of me, and let him make me lose faith in my dad. There was another big explosion.  
"Go" he said and just then he I heard the sound of bones breaking and my dad grabbed onto his chest.

"See he wants you to run because he doesn't think you're strong enough to face me" Loki said now out of his little prison looking menacingly down at my dad. He was hurting my dad with his mind.  
"Stop hurting him" I begged.  
"Join me" he bargained reaching his hand out to me. Suddenly a bunch of fighting moves flashed through my mind. It happened so quickly but I got up and tried to throw a punch at him but he blocked it and then disappeared for a second.  
"Do you really think your silly fighting moves can match me?" he asked mischievously.  
"Sweetie run" my dad was starting to choke out now.  
"No" I said down to him. Loki was right about one thing. Everybody was so keen on me running away to safety. Well I had it now. I could do this. I could fight against him. Suddenly Loki appeared behind me right next to my dad with his little staff in his hand and stabbed him in the stomach.  
"NO" I screamed at him I jumped at him but he disappeared again only to appear in front of me now from where I fell.

"You know I could save him if you helped me" he said again offering his hand out to me.  
"Brother stop this has gone to far" Thor said now charging towards Loki. He must have gotten down here at some point. While Loki was distracted I swung his legs out from under him using my legs and he fell to the ground. He smiled at me proudly as I saw a big gash start to form on the side of his head from where he fell.

"I didn't know the human computer would have it in her" Thor picked Loki up by his coat and just slammed him against the little prison. We both had a little silent conversation and I went over to my dad and helped him up as we limped to the elevator.

"Alright Tony, Steve, Nat, Bruce, or anybody who can hear me right now. I'm sending my dad up whoever is listening get him to the nearest infirmary" I commanded.  
"What are you doing?" my dad asked clutching onto the elevator wall.

"I have no clue" I told him hitting a button to shut the doors. I turned around ready to put up a fight till I saw Thor looking up at me through the glass of the prison Loki had been kept in and the next thing I knew the prison fell through the floor of aircraft. I took off running ready to strangle Loki from behind but he again did that disappearing thing and I fell on the ground and hit my nose feeling blood come off of it. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. But soon he came face to face with me. The suddenness of his appearance frightened me and I stepped backwards to get away only to slightly feel myself falling backwards. Loki grabbed onto me by my t-shirt. I looked behind me and saw that the airshaft Thor had fallen through was still open. I was practically teetering on the edge right now.

"Shame. We could've worked so well together if you were willing to participate but I guess I'll have to use force now" he said aiming his staff at me. I heard the noise of some high powered gun being started up. Loki and I both looked at where the noise had came from and saw Agent Coulson behind him with this huge gun.  
"Sir I'm going to have to ask you politely first to step away from her" Coulson ordered. Loki looked at me.  
"I guess I better do as he says" he smirked letting go of my shirt. The only thing I could do was let out a choked pathetic

"No" as I free fell now through the sky. Even with the chip there was no way I could think of getting out of this alive. I could see the water coming towards me now and at the last moment something grabbed onto my hand. It was so sudden that I heard a popping noise and felt a pain in my right shoulder. I looked up and saw Tony in the Iron Man Suit.

"It took you long enough" I told him trying to look like I wasn't about to start crying. He carried me up back to the ship we were both silent and I noticed that his suit was completely torn up. Loki must have gone by then because everything was settled down and people were focused on trying to get things back into order.

"Go get your shoulder checked out" Tony told me smacking me on my right shoulder. I winced in pain and gave him a huge _you're an idiot look_.

"I'll try and repair the suit when I'm done" I told him grabbing onto my shoulder and walking to the infirmary. I had to sit down on this little hospital bed. Steve was in the bed next to me getting looked over. He amazedly came out of this mess with barely a few scratches on him.

"Alright you may feel a pinch but it'll be over in a minute" this doctor told me, I nodded. She was a frackin liar it was not a pinch at all. She snapped my shoulder back into place and I felt this shock of pain course through me.  
"HOLY SHIT" I screamed having a tendency for swearing when I was in pain and just then the whole infirmary went silent and Steve was looking at me shocked. I was pretty sure he was shocked because I highly doubt girls back in the forties screamed profanities that loud in public.

"I'm sorry please forgive me for my language" I looked down embarrassingly into my lap. The doctor who had fixed my shoulder smiled at me.  
"Don't worry last time I did that to someone it was a guy and he cried" she joked. I smiled at her.  
"Excuse me but could you tell me if agent Phillips is still in here?" I asked hopefully. I had been scanning the whole room for him but hadn't seen him. The doctor froze for a moment and gave me this look.  
"I'm sorry I don't know how to tell you this but Agent Phillips died only a few minutes ago" And just then it felt like the weight of the world crashed down on me.

**Sorry for the sad ending but I hope you enjoyed it :D Please review this if you liked it and have a good day :D**


End file.
